


I Could Get Used to This

by GamerFan369



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hajime Taking Nagito's Jacket, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Post SDR2 and DR3, Sharing a Bed, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerFan369/pseuds/GamerFan369
Summary: If the weather being cold meant that Nagito could see his boyfriend wearing his jacket, then he thinks he could get used to it.





	I Could Get Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> Well, while working on my other story, my mind switched from Oumasai to Komahina, so now that’s my mindset for the time being. And while looking through AO3, I realized that there are, like, no stories where Hajime takes Nagito’s jacket. I took that as a sign to write one myself. This is post SDR2 and DR3 where everyone is awake and just living on the island. I think this is the first purely fluff story I’ve ever written, so I hope you enjoy this quick one-shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Danganronpa. The series belongs to Spike Chunsoft.

One of the good things (or bad, depending on how one looked at it) about living on an island was that it was never really cold. At worst, there was a cool breeze blowing throughout the day, but that was about it. An actual _cold_ day rarely ever happened.

So, of course, the coldest week the island had ever experienced had to start when Nagito was only wearing a shirt and shorts as pajamas and had only a thin sheet thrown over him for warmth.

The cold hit him the moment he woke up. As soon as his senses came to, a frigid blast of air covered his body and the teen could only gasp in reply. He quickly pulled the blanket closer to his form and curled up in a ball, trying to conserve what little body heat he had left. Nagito could already feel shivers start to wrack his body. He _hated_ the cold, so this wasn’t exactly his ideal situation to be in. _Did Hajime leave the window open? No, there’s no way a gust of wind could be that intense._

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his head and fingers start to comb through his hair. Though surprised, the boy sighed in delight at the gesture and quickly leaned into the touch, treasuring the warmth the hand gave off. He heard Hajime chuckle lightly. “Yeah, it’s pretty cold today. Nothing much we can do about it though.” Nagito heard a page turn and deduced that his boyfriend was continuing the book he was reading last night. “I’m going to ask Souda if he can install heaters in our cottages later. I would ask him now, but I’m perfectly comfy where I am and I already know it’s going to be a lot colder outside of this bed.”

Nagito had to agree. The heat Hajime was giving off was probably the only reason he hadn’t frozen into a block of ice yet. Another shiver seemed to answer his question as _yes_ and the Ultimate Lucky Student moved closer to the other boy, back still facing him.

Hajime continued to brush his partner’s hair and the two stayed in relative quiet for a while, the only sound being the soft sound of paper being flipped over. Nagito kept his eyes shut and tried to go back asleep, hoping _that_ cold stave off the cold for at least a little while. But, no such luck. It seemed sleep, along with the weather, was working against him today.

He tried his best to just ignore it and fight through the freezing air, but he eventually gave in and decided he needed some sort of other piece of warmth. He reached out his hand to grab his jacket that he threw onto a nearby chair before quickly retracting it. _Cold, cold, cold!_ he thought, quickly switching out his real hand with his robotic one and blindly reaching over. However, he couldn’t seem to grab his coat. He, finally, cracked open his eyes and saw that has hand was only grabbing at air.

He grumbled in confusion and forced himself to sit up a little, trying to see if his piece of clothing fell anywhere.

“Oh, are you looking for your jacket?” Wearily, Nagito turned over in order to listen to his boyfriend better, but the second he saw Hajime, he froze, eyes wide. “Sorry, I guess I should have asked you first. I was just really cold this morning and this was the best thing I could find to keep warm and…” Hajime trailed off with an embarrassed chuckle, but Nagito barely paid attention to that.

He figured out where his jacket went.

It was currently being worn by Hajime, the heavy fabric loosely wrapping around him. He was using one hand to keep the jacket covering his form while his other held a book. It wasn’t as large on Hajime as it was on Nagito, but it still over took his frame. All in all, he looked…

 _Perfect,_ Nagito thought with a blush rising to his cheeks. He’d never really thought about what Hajime would look like wearing his clothing, but now he feels like slapping his past self in the face. Just seeing his boyfriend in _his_ jacket made Nagito feel so light and happy inside, his heart jumping in his chest. _He looks absolutely perfect._

Hajime must have taken his silence for annoyance though, because a light blush was quickly spreading on his face. “S-Sorry,” he muttered, starting to slip the jacket’s sleeves off his arms. “You probably want this back now-“

Despite the cold, Nagito reached out a hand and grabbed the teen’s arm. “No,” he said quietly. “Keep it for now.”

Hajime’s eyes widened. “What? But you’re probably colder than me right now. I can see you shivering. It’s okay. I can just-“

Nagito shook his head, looking down a little. “No. Just…wear it for the time being. I… _like_ how you look wearing my clothes.” He glanced back up to see Hajime’s blush getting darker.

“I…that was kind of cheesy, you know?” However, he did wrap the jacket even tighter around himself, fixing the sleeves that he had been pulling off.

Nagito gave a light smile. “I realize that. Just because it sounds cheesy doesn’t mean it’s untrue, though.” Did he say that just to make his boyfriend blush more? Perhaps. But it was well worth it to see Hajime’s face turn into a tomato and his body sink deeper into the pillows in embarrassment.

“Sh-Shut up,” he moaned, trying to hide his face in his book. Nagito laughed quietly at the action and Hajime couldn’t help but smile too.

A giant gust of wind must have come in through the bottom crack in the door, because the temperature in the room seemed to drop again. The Lucky Student shivered once more and quickly tightened his blanket cocoon around him, doing his best to fight back the cold. Hajime flinched at the cold and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want this back?”

Nagito shook his head fiercely, his gaze never leaving Hajime’s figure. “Just indulge me for a bit.”

Hajime sighed and quickly grabbed his partner, pulling his form against his own body. Unzipping the jacket, he lifted up one of the bottom sides and wrapped it around Nagito’s shoulders and his head in consequence.

“There,” he said, settling back into the pillows. “Now we can both be warm.”

Nagito beamed at the action and snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s side, bathing in the warmth Hajime offered him. Smiling softly, Hajime returned to his book and continued reading, the love of his life looking on with him.

* * *

Later, Nagito learned one more good thing about his boyfriend stealing his clothes.

When they, unfortunately, had to get up and go to breakfast, Hajime slowly and reluctantly took off his boyfriend’s jacket, much to Nagito’s disappointment. Hajime immediately started shivering and Nagito offered the heavy fabric back to him, but he declined and muttered something about taking a hot shower. Getting out of their bed, the teen stiffly, but rapidly, made his way across the room and into the bathroom, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary out in the cold air and on the freezing floor.

When the door to the restroom shut, Nagito sighed and sat up against the pillows, trying to ignore the cold. Just like Hajime, his limbs were also stiff. The teen picked up his jacket from the bed, smiling slightly at the warmth that still radiated from it. _Hajime’s_ warmth. He didn’t put the coat on quite yet, just held it against his chest and once again treasured the heat. He took in a deep, content breath, but suddenly stopped.

 _Hold on._ Nagito lifted the fabric up to his face and took in a deep breath through his nose. He paused for a moment before letting a wide, gleeful smile break across his face.

_If the weather being cold means I can see my boyfriend wearing my clothes and have my wardrobe smell like him afterwards, I think I could get used to this._

Putting his jacket on, Nagito fell back onto the bed and just continued to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. MUCH. FLUFF! That was probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written. But I had fun, so hey. I can’t complain!  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this quick little one-shot. Please leave a comment and some kudos if you liked this. Hopefully, we’ll see each other again soon. Until then…
> 
> Peace! GamerFan369


End file.
